


La casa sul lago del tempo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Carte [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, F/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: “Questa storia partecipa alla 4 Season Challenge (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.” E sotto: “Questa storia prende spunto da … La casa sul lago del tempo (film).”Partecipa col pacchetto D:Trama: X e Y comunicano tramite lettera, finché non si rendono conto che a dividerli è il tempo, non la distanza.Non ho mai visto il film, mi sono solo ispirata, chiedo perdono se qualche fan dovesse sentirsi offeso.





	La casa sul lago del tempo

“Questa storia partecipa alla 4 Season Challenge (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.” E sotto: “Questa storia prende spunto da … La casa sul lago del tempo (film).”

Partecipa col pacchetto D:

Trama: X e Y comunicano tramite lettera, finché non si rendono conto che a dividerli è il tempo, non la distanza.

Non ho mai visto il film, mi sono solo ispirata, chiedo perdono se qualche fan dovesse sentirsi offeso.

 

La casa sul lago del tempo

 

Sakura ridacchiò, allargò le braccia e si mise a correre lungo il prato, raggiunse un muretto e vi si arrampicò. Vi camminò, fischiettando, i capelli castani le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso, mossi dal vento caldo. Socchiuse gli occhi, continuando a camminare sulla pietra, un passo dopo l’altro, osservando la grande villa, la cui facciata era ricoperta di edera. Si voltò dall’altra parte, oltre le cime degli alberi, illuminato dai riflessi del sole, s’intravedeva il mare.

L’odore di pini, d’umidità e ambra le punse le narici.

< Sono davvero felice di essere venuta nella casa dove è cresciuta mia madre da piccola > pensò.

“Muoviti a venire dentro. Il nonno ci sta aspettando” sentì gridare il fratello maggiore.

Sakura sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono e balzò giù dal muretto. Si mise a correre, le si sfilò un sandalo e lo recuperò, il suo calzino si era sporcato di fango. Si abbassò, rimettendosi il sandalo, sporcandolo a sua volta, facendo ondeggiare l’ampia gonnellina del suo vestito a fiori. La luce del sole faceva brillare di riflessi color miele i suoi capelli color caramello.

Nel tronco di un albero noto qualcosa che brillava. Raggiunse lo spazio cavo e v’infilò la mano, udendo le lamentele di uno scoiattolo. Ne trasse una bottiglia con dentro un foglio di carta.

“SA-KU-RA!” la chiamò a gran voce suo fratello, indurendo il tono.

Sakura nascose la bottiglia, coperta di polvere, dentro la borsetta a forma di ala che portava a tracolla. Raggiunse il fratello a perdifiato.

 

********

 

Sakura si sedette sul letto, tolse il tappo di sughero mangiucchiato alla bottiglia e alcune briciole caddero sul letto. Le sue dita si erano sporcate di polvere a contatto con il vetro. Ne trasse il foglio e si accorse che era carta da lettere intestata, riportava lo stemma di una famiglia nobiliare: un piccolo scettro con un leone al suo fianco.

< Il nonno è simpatico, ma fa un sacco di discorsi seriosi. Oggi parlava del fatto che questa casa era appartenuta a un’intera dinastia di stregoni, di cui lui e mia madre erano discendenti. E di come quegli antichi natali ci avessero temprati e resi degl’importanti uomini d’affari.

Al secondo discorso sull’importanza dello studio, sono stata felice che mio fratello si sia immolato al posto mio. Mi dispiace, ma l’avventura mi chiama > pensò. Osservò la calligrafia curata, la lettera era stata scritta con una stilografica e dell’inchiostro un po’ sbiadito.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo. Sulla grande scrivania, che intravedeva a metà a causa delle tendine del letto a baldacchino su cui era accomodata, c’erano delle pile di carte da lettere, una penna stilografica con raffigurato un unicorno, un fermacarte a forma di pugnale antico e tutta una serie di strumenti in argento. Rivolse la sua attenzione nuovamente alla lettera ed iniziò a leggere:

“Salve.

Auguro a te che leggi dei lieti momenti.

Io sono Li Syaoran, figlio di Eriol. Scrivo queste righe per passare gli ormai sempre più lunghi pomeriggi d’estate. La campana suona le quattro pomeridiane e tutti in casa riposano.

Io rifletto sotto le grandi fronde di quest’albero. Da quando mia madre è morta mi rimane molto tempo da passare in solitudine. Di solito mi diletto a leggere, ma queste ore così calde fiaccano la mia tempra.

Ricordo che quando ero piccolo, io e mia madre utilizzavano queste ore per giocare a nascondino. O lei mi accarezzava i capelli, narrando una storia su ogni forma di nuvola che riuscivamo a intravedere attraverso le grandi fronde.

Tutto era una favola. Mi chiedo se mai qualcuno capirà cosa vuol dire affrontare un lutto che cambia tutta la tua vita”.

Sakura corrugò la fronte e si mordicchiò il labbro, fino ad arrossarlo.

< Anche io ho perso mia madre, io so cosa vuol dire > pensò. Mise la lettera nel comodino, afferrò la bottiglia e raggiunse il tavolo, si accomodò sulla poltrona di pelle appoggiandovi anche i piedi. Si sporse in avanti ed iniziò a scrivere a sua volta una lettera. Al primo tentativo aveva macchiato diverse lettere facendo gocciolare l’inchiostro, rendendo illeggibile il contenuto. Alla seconda volta aveva rischiato dapprima di rovesciare tutto il vasetto d’inchiostro, passando a chiudere la lettera troppo presto, mentre l’inchiostro doveva ancora asciugare.

Al terzo tentativo riuscì a scrivere: “

Ciao, io mi chiamo Sakura.

Mio fratello si chiama Touya e si occupa di me. Sono in visita da mio nonno.

Io non ricordo molto di mia madre, ma so che era una donna gentile e sorridente. Diciamo che io la mia favola non ho potuto proprio viverla, ma ti capisco ugualmente.

Spesso mi sento anch’io tanto sola, ma ho i miei amici peluche. Sono anche in grado di cucirmeli io stessa.

Se ti senti solo, possiamo essere amici. Anche io non ho molto da fare, quest’estate è veramente troppo calda”.

Infilò la lettera nella bottiglia e la strinse al petto.

< Oggi pomeriggio la metto in giardino dove l’ho trovata. Probabilmente non mi risponderà nessuno perché qui ci siamo solo noi. O forse è il figlio del giardiniere del nonno, ho sentito dire che ha la mia età e quindi vorrà fare amicizia > pensò.

 

***********

 

Sakura saltellò nella stanza, facendo ondeggiare la gonna dell’abito rosso che indossava, stringendo a sé la bottiglia. Girò su se stessa, la luce del sole che filtrava dalla grande finestra la illuminava.

“Mi ha risposto! Per tutto il giorno niente e sono andata a dormire triste, ma questa mattina la lettera era cambiata!” strepitò. Si deterse le labbra e avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare.

< Sembra un ragazzo molto colto da come parla e scrive benissimo. Amo le calligrafie ricercate.

Sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa mi ha scritto. In fondo in questa casa non ci sono altri della mia età ed anche se è estate nonno ha fatto passare tutta la mattina a studiare.

Il pesce a pranzo, poi, era insipido e mi sono confusa tra tutte quelle posate > pensò.

Si sedette alla grande scrivania e stappò la bottiglia, a cui aveva cambiato il tappo di sughero con uno più nuovo. Ne trasse il foglio ed iniziò a leggere.

“Lieto di conoscerti, Sakura.

Il tuo nome è davvero bellissimo, fa venire in mente paesaggi lontani. Amo il giapponese, molto più dell’inglese e del francese, ma ammetto di prediligere il cinese. Per non parlare dal fascino di greco e latino.

Mi dispiace per la tua perdita. Sono convinto però che le nostre madri ci stiano guardando dall’alto. Magari stanno sorridendo insieme in questo momento, devono essere bellissime.

Parlando di argomenti lieti, mi è parso di capire che sei in visita. Ti piace il giardino? Dovresti visitare il paese, è sempre pieno di vita.

Oppure potresti andare al grande lago alle spalle della casa, seguendo il sentiero delle statue. Di sicuro è il mio posto preferito, spesso si possono trovare anche dei cigni. Non dargli da mangiare, però, sanno diventare aggressivi.

Cordiali saluti”.

Sakura si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Nonno odia i compaesani, non credo io possa andare lì in visita. Ci credo sia pieno di vita, mentre venivamo ho visto un sacco di macchine e motociclette.

Ora rispondo alla lettera e nel pomeriggio, se riesco, scopro dove si trova il lago.

Chissà se il giardiniere vuole mandare suo figlio all’università, gli fa studiare tantissime lingue difficile” mormorò.

 

**************

 

Sakura sbadigliò e allungò le gambe sulla tovaglia a quadrati che aveva steso sull’umido prato erboso.

< Nonno non è simpatico come pensavo. Oggi si è arrabbiato tantissimo quando mi ha trovato in cucina a preparare dei dolci, dice che è dovere della servitù.

Io mi diverto e a scuola le mie amiche mi hanno insegnato così tante ricette.

Forse a furia di stare solo, senza la nonna, il nonno si è indurito. Magari è solo triste. Forse devo sorridergli di più ed essere più gentile, così si addolcirà >. Incrociò le gambe, indossava dei calzettoni rosa con raffigurati dei gattini blu. I capelli erano legati da dei nastrini blu.

< Tomoyo mi ha confezionato tantissimi vestiti e mi ha detto di farmi una foto con ognuno di essi. Chissà se ce n’è qualcuno tra loro che può rallegrare il nonno con i suoi colori vivaci. Non credo sia abituato alle cose sgargianti, la casa sembra tutta grigia >.

Osservò un cigno planare sull’acqua, le sue piume candide, l’aspetto altero e continuò a fissarlo scivolare sul lago verso i suoi simili.

“Sono davvero belli e si sta bene qui. Devo scriverlo nella lettera” sussurrò. Aprì un cestino di vimini e ne estrasse l’attrezzatura, si stese a pancia in giù sulla stuoia e, dimenando le gambe, iniziò a scrivere.

“Ciao,

ti ringrazio tanto.

Qui al lago è veramente bellissimo. Mi sono innamorata dei colori, dei voli sinuosi dei cigni e del fresco che si respira. Sembra di poter scappare da tutto per un mondo magico.

Qui non ci sono doveri, rimproveri o costrizioni.

Volevo sapere come sei fatto, come ti devo immaginare.

Io ho dodici anni, tu?

Anche a me piace molto il nascondino. Inoltre mio fratello mi dice che non devo parlare con gli sconosciuti, non so se vale anche per lo scriverci. Quindi se ci conosciamo meglio non saremo più sconosciuti”.

 

*************

 

Sakura aveva acceso la lampada del comodino, si era sistemata sul davanzale della finestra e stava leggendo la lettera alla luce della luna.

< Oggi non ho avuto tempo per fare nulla. Nonno non ha voluto sentire storie, quando ha scoperto che non sapevo andare a cavallo ha insistito per farmi fare lezioni di equitazione.

Gli animali erano bellissimi, ma alla fine mi facevano male le gambe e il fondoschiena. Andare a quella velocità all’inglese è stato dolorosissimo.

Almeno nonno sembrava soddisfatto, purtroppo non felice, però > pensò.

“

Sakura,

ti dispiace se mi rivolgo a te in modo colloquiale? Anche a me preme conoscerti meglio.

Ho chiesto di te, ma nessuno sapeva dirmi nulla.

Anche io ho dodici anni, ma ormai vado per i tredici, come mio padre non fa altro che ripetermi.

Vado al lago proprio per sfuggire ai suoi pressanti desideri. Ha già stabilito ogni singola tappa della mia vita. Fosse per lui mi farebbe fare in continuazione cose per cui provo un profondo tedio.

Sembri una ragazza solare e intelligente, leggere le tue lettere mi mette di buon umore.

M’interesso non solo allo studio, leggo anche opere più letterarie. Amo la poesia e le storie d’amore, oltre che di avventura.

Mi piace intessere lunghe discussioni. Adoro passeggiare o stare al fresco a riflettere.

Non sono molto bravo negli sport, perché sono davvero minuto. Non sono un appassionato di cibo, ma apprezzo quando qualcosa è fatta col cuore.

M’interesso a tutto ciò che è arte o in cui è stato infuso un sentimento. Credo che anche gli oggetti possano avere un’anima. Temo sia perché mio padre ama di più alcuni suoi tarocchi, dipinti a mano, che me.

Quali sono i tuoi interessi?

Fisicamente non sono bellissimo e neanche troppo alto. Ho la pelle che si scotta facilmente, i capelli di un castano chiaro spento e gli occhi di un banalissimo color nocciola. Amo vestirmi in verde perché è il mio colore preferito.

Ti allego uno schizzo della mia persona, spero farai altrettanto” lesse.

Recuperò il disegno, guardando il giovane raffigurato dalle labbra sottili, lo sguardo confuso e le gote rosse. Lo vide impacciato, i vestiti insoliti gli ricadevano larghi e morbidi.

Sakura sorrise.

“

Ciao.

Se il disegno è accurato, ti giudichi troppo male.

Non fraintendermi, ma sei davvero carino. Non mi piacciono troppo i ragazzini muscolosi, mi sembrano dei bulletti.

Fortunatamente ho un’amica che fa tantissimi disegni su di me, perché vuole fare vestiti da grande e mi usa come modella. A mio parere è veramente un’artista.

Il disegno lo hai fatto tu? Perché in caso sei davvero bravissimo anche tu!

Io ho gli occhi verdi e i miei colori preferiti sono marrone e rosa. In un certo senso è una bellissima e strana coincidenza.

Amo tantissimo le storie d’amore. Studio abbastanza, ma non certo quanto te, sei impressionante. Romanzi d’avventura ne ho letti di meno, ma ne ho adorato uno in cui si parla di un veliero. Un giorno mi piacerebbe salire su uno di quelli.

Io i capelli castano chiaro, la mia migliore amica dice color caramello, a me sembra il colore delle foglie secche.

Sono la più bassa delle ragazzine della mia età, quindi non preoccuparti della tua taglia. Almeno così possiamo vederci a vicenda e sembri comunque più alto di me.

Ho scoperto che non mi piace andare a cavallo, ma anche a me piace passeggiare. Anche correre, però.

Adoro chiacchierare e vorrei tanto farti provare i dolci che cucino.

Cerco sempre di essere ottimista, anche se mio padre lavora sempre. Si occupa mio fratello di me, lui è come se non ci fosse. Penso sia perché ha sofferto troppo a perdere la mamma, visto che in genere è anche molto gentile.

Conosci molto bene l’arte? Potresti parlarmene?” scrisse.

Inserì un disegno di Tomoyo che la raffigurava con una maglietta rosa con disegnate delle rose rosse e una gonnellina bianca.

 

********

 

Sakura si nascose dietro la porta della biblioteca, la bottiglia stretta al petto, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le guance arrossate. Sentì i passi del nonno allontanarsi e fece un sospiro di sollievo.

< Oggi è veramente arrabbiato perché fratellone gli ha detto che alla fine dell’estate torneremo da papà.

Mi dispiace lasciarlo solo, ma tutti quei discorsi su soldi e doveri hanno fatto paura anche a me > pensò.

Si staccò dalla porta, andando a tentoni fino a delle pesanti tende. Le tirò e starnutì rumorosamente quando si alzò un polverone, il naso le pizzicava. Vide una serie di libri e sgranò gli occhi.

< Nelle ultime quattro lettere mi ha descritto minuziosamente molti angoli della casa. Certo, ha omesso tutti gli oggetti elettronici, le antenne e il fatto che c’è il wifi. Si è anche dimenticato il capanno metallico in giardino, ma le sue descrizioni per il resto erano sempre esatte e accurate.

La biblioteca deve conoscerla proprio a memoria, è uguale. Riconosco alcuni dei libri che mi ha descritto > rifletté. Si grattò un sopracciglio, le sue iridi brillavano di riflessi verde smeraldo.

Estrasse il disegno che raffigurava Syaoran dalla bottiglia e lo guardò, indossava un lungo mantello marrone e un vestito nobiliare.

< Sembra un vero principe delle favole. Forse fa cosplay, io li adoro.

Inizio a credere che non sia il ragazzo più intelligente che abbia mai conosciuto, ma anche il più bello > pensò, detergendosi le labbra accaldate e secche. Raggiunse una poltrona sporca di polvere e vi si accomodò. < Ha detto che le raffigurazioni le fa la sua ‘balia’ che è molto precisa e che non riesce a comprendere da dove vengono i complimenti verso la sua persona. Quindi è davvero così > pensò, massaggiandosi il collo.     

“

Ciao Sakura,

ormai mi prendo delle licenze molto colloquiali con te. Sono giorni che aspetto trepidante di leggere le tue lettere. Pensare di trovarle mi allieta tutta la giornata, ammetto.

Mi sembra di poterti dire tutto, hai sempre qualcosa di carino da dirmi.

Oggi ho tentato di fare quello che mi hai detto, parlare con mio padre. Come ti ho detto abbiamo molte cose in comune in fatto di genitori, è molto gentile, ma molto assente. Oggi era garbato come sempre, ma non credo mi stesse realmente ascoltando.

Anche la mia balia dice sempre che è così cupo perché amava tanto mia madre.

La mia balia, non so se mi sono ricordato di dirtelo, in realtà è un maschio e si occupa di me, sarebbe bello presentargli tuo fratello. Andrebbero d’accordo. Quello che ho avuto precedentemente ha tentato di sedurre mio padre e lui l’ha scacciata.

La mia nuova balia è un tipo molto serio ed è bellissimo, ha dei lunghi capelli color della luna. Ha delle fattezze gentili, quasi come un angelo, ma si muove come un gatto.

Mi sono dimenticato di chiederti quali sono i tuoi animali preferiti? Mi avevi detto che sapevi cucire dei peluche. Giusto? Racconta.

Nella precedente lettera ti avevo inserito anche quella breve bibliografia di quell’artista. Spero non sia stata noiosa.

Ho tentato nuovamente di sapere qualcosa di te, ma sembrano non conoscere nemmeno tuo nonno.

Mi piacerebbe conoscerti”.

Sakura si grattò la guancia con il manico della penna a stilo.

“Oggi devo chiedere a mio fratello qualcosa sul figlio del giardiniere. Anche io inizio a volerlo conoscere. Anche perché il giardiniere mi sembra un tipo tutt’altro che gentile e taciturno. Ed inoltre non l’ho mai visto con qualcuno che sembri un angelo lunare.

Però prima voglio dare un’occhiata ai libri di cui mi ha parlato. Così posso scrivere qualcosa anche su questo nella mia lettera” sussurrò.

 

***********

 

“Caro Syaoran,

voglio incontrarti.

Oggi ho avuto un’esperienza a dir poco penosa. Ho incontrato il figlio del giardiniere, ha la nostra età, ma rientra proprio nei bulli di cui ti parlavo.

Mi ha preso in giro, chiamandomi ‘principessina’, mia spintonato e mi ha tirato i capelli. Mio fratello voleva proprio prenderlo a pugni.

Era da parecchio che volevo incontrarlo, ma era praticamente impossibile. Pensavo passasse tutto il giorno ad aiutare suo padre in giardino e che non volesse vedermi perché era stanco. Invece trascorre le sue giornate a dare fastidio in paese, soprattutto al bar” scrisse Sakura.

< Forse è meglio non dirgli che pensavo fosse lui, si offenderebbe. Però… sembra che viva qui, nella villa del nonno, ma nessuno sa di altri ragazzini della mia età.

Mi vergogno a chiederlo a mio fratello maggiore. Lui pensa che tutti i maschietti vogliano farmi soffrire. Ha una concezione drammatica dell’amore. Non ha mai avuto una ragazza, per quanto ne so e minaccia tutti i miei compagni quando cercano di fare amicizia >.

“Inoltre ha strappato il braccio al mio orsetto di peluche. L’ho cucito da poco e l’ho chiamato Syaoran.

L’estate è volata, presto sarà settembre e ce ne dovremo andare. Devo assolutamente conoscerti perché voglio mantenere il contatto con te.

Tu non sei grosso, brutto e con un sorriso cattivo come quell’altro ragazzino. Tu hai un cuore gentile e mi hai insegnato a vedere un intero mondo nelle nuvole che solcano il cielo”.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo osservando un cigno che si era avvicinato, addentandole il pezzo di pane che aveva lasciato sulla stuoia. Vide che altri cigni si avvicinavano, iniziando a litigare tra loro. Ridacchiò, spezzettò il pane e lo lanciò in direzioni diverse, vedendo che gli animali spiccavano il volo o si mettevano a correre nella direzione verso cui erano volati.

“Il lago è proprio bellissimo, non vorrei mai più andarmene da qui. Ecco, potrei dargli appuntamento al lago! Sì, sarebbe meraviglioso vederci nel ‘nostro posto’ preferito” decise.

 

***********

 

Sakura si chiuse in bagno e sbuffò, raddrizzandosi il fermacapelli a forma di fragola.

< Oggi ha telefonato papà e ha litigato per ore con il nonno. A tavola è stata dura, il nonno ha finito per gridare contro a fratellone che è un buono a nulla come suo padre. Papà non è un buono a nulla e fratellone è anche capace di gestire la casa, cucina meglio di tutti i ‘cuochi’ del nonno.

Ho così tanta voglia di piangere, ma almeno finalmente posso leggere la mia lettera > pensò. Arrossì e socchiuse gli occhi. < Ho iniziato a sognarlo. M’invita a un ballo a danzare con lui, spuntano ad entrambi delle ali e balliamo in cielo.

Credo di essermi innamorata del mio ‘principe delle lettere’ > ammise. Aprì la bottiglia e ne estrasse un foglio.

“Cara Sakura,

possiamo vederci domani stesso.

Ho un regalo per te, mi sono fatto aiutare a cucire un orsetto, l’ho chiamato Sakura.

Ho pensato sarebbe carino scambiarceli. Così avremo un ricordo per quando saremo separati. Spero di poterti rivedere anche la prossima estate.

Potremo finalmente vedere il lago. Sai, devo confessarti una cosa, dei sentimenti diciamo. Perché tu sei speciale.

Non ho trovato il giardiniere e il figlio di cui mi hai parlato o gli avrei dimostrato che so combattere. Sarò fisicamente deboluccio, ma ho un fioretto e non ho timore di usarlo per difenderti. Nessuno può tirarti i capelli!

Tuo fratello è davvero coraggioso. Spero di poter conoscere anche lui.

Scusa se non sono prolisso in questa lettera, ma per l’emozione ti trema la mano.

Tuo Syaoran”.

Sakura si tappò la mano con la bocca, per soffocare un trillo.

“Si è firmato tuo! TUO!

Mi deve confessare dei sentimenti, forse piaccio anche a lui. Oh, quanto è bello tutto questo.

A fratellone dovrà piacere per forza” sussurrò.

 

**************

 

“Perché piangi?” le domandò il fratello maggiore. La porta alle loro spalle si spostò cigolando, rimanendo socchiusa.

Sakura tirò su con il naso e si asciugò gli occhi, era seduta sul letto.

“N-niente…” gemette.

Touya incrociò le braccia al petto e la raggiunse.

“Senti, mocciosa, non prendermi in giro. Dimmi la verità, ti ha fatto piangere un ragazzo? Gli devo far volare tutti i denti e metterlo sotto con la moto?” chiese duro.

Sakura abbassò lo sguardo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“N-non voglio che lo picchi. Lui…” gemette.

“Lo sapevo che era un ragazzo. Se non gli piace la mia sorellina, vuol dire che non merita pietà” disse secco il maggiore.

Sakura scosse violentemente la testa, stringendo il peluche dalla pelliccia azzurra al petto.

“Lui era dolce e gentile, però… c’eravamo dati un appuntamento e lui non è venuto. L’ho aspettato per ora.

Ci scrivevamo tantissime lettere, poi non ne sono arrivate più” piagnucolò.

“Le hai trovate in un albero?” chiese Touya.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi e alzò il capo, fissandolo.

“Come lo sai?” chiese e la voce le tremò.

“Sai, quando mamma è scappata con papà, il nonno l’ha diseredata. Quando si è ammalata il nonno ha concesso di pagare le sue cure, ma in cambio ha voluto che passassi un’estate con lui.

Cerco di non farmi più tornare con papà dopo la morte della mamma, proprio quell’estate. Perciò mi ero ripromesso di non tornare. Il nonno ora è malato, ho cercato di dargli un’altra chance, ma temo non cambierà mai” spiegò Touya. Si sedette sul bordo del letto e sospirò. “Mamma mi aveva detto che c’era un albero magico, era cresciuto sulla tomba di famiglia. Ci fu un grande incendio, dovuto a un incantesimo sbagliato di un nostro antenato, in cui perse il figlio e il giovane uomo che si occupava di lui.

Quell’albero può andare oltre il tempo, ma non lo può cambiare” sussurrò.

Sakura impallidì.

“Co-cosa… stai dicendo?” chiese, stringendo con foga il peluche.

Touya le porse la mano.

“Vieni con me” sussurrò addolcendo il tono.

Sakura gli prese la mano nella propria e seguì il più grande.

 

********

 

Touya finì di percorrere il salone, aprì una grande porta di nocciolo con una mano abbassando la maniglia ed entrò, seguito dalla sorellina.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi vedendo il ritratto di un giovane uomo, dal lungo abito bianco e dei capelli color argento.

“La ‘balia’” esalò.

“Si chiamava Yukito. Passai l’intera estate a scambiarmi lettere con lui, ma arrivato al primo giorno di settembre, non ne arrivarono più.

Mi si spezzò il cuore, pensai fosse perché si era accorto che mi ero innamorato di lui ed era molto più grande di me. All’epoca avevo solo sei anni.

Lui sapeva disegnare molto bene e mi mandava spesso ritratti suoi e del ‘suo signorino’, di cui si occupava amorevolmente. Quando sei nata tu, ho voluto dimostrargli che sapevo farlo anche io, che sapevo proteggerti.

Solo anni dopo ho scoperto la verità. Loro sono vissuti nei primi anni dell’ottocento e sono morti all’inizio di un settembre di parecchio tempo fa. L’albero ti permette di parlarci, d’innamorartene, ma non cambia la storia.

Si tratta di fili del destino che s’incrociano, ma non si possono tessere.

Mamma disse che anche lei ci parlò, con qualche lettera, ma non provò mai amore, solo grande affetto e tenerezza. Scoprii la verità sulla loro fine proprio nel diario della mamma, lei aveva capito tutto ed ora anche lei non c’è più.

Morti che rivivono solo attraverso parole, avrei preferito tu non lo scoprissi mai” sussurrò roco Touya.

Sakura vide un altro dipinto, riconobbe Syaoran, tra le braccia aveva il peluche di un orsetto gemello al suo, ma dalla pelliccia rosa.

Touya si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e l’abbracciò.

“Vivi in positivo quei sentimenti, ricordali come un magico momento qui, in questa casa, che affaccia sul lago del tempo” sussurrò. Le posò baci delicati sulle gote umide di lacrime.

Sakura annuì, guardando il dipinto.

“Vivrò anche per lui” promise.


End file.
